Tears
by Tie19
Summary: "Aku ingin melihatmu meneteskan air mata."—dan Susa baru sadar, bahwa keinginannya adalah suatu hal yang salah, bahkan baginya. — Susa, Imayoshi - - - Sorry for the suck summary!


"Sejujurnya, aku ingin melihatmu meneteskan air mata."

* * *

'—tapi, aku baru sadar bahwa keinginanku itu salah.'

* * *

Tears

a Kuroko no Basketball fanfiction by Tie19

enjoy!

* * *

Kalah.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama bermain dengan Aomine dalam tim, mereka kalah. Dengan perbedaan satu skor. 101-100, dan kemenangan ada di tangan Seirin.

"Ah."

—bukan respon singkat yang terdengar menyakitkan itu yang ingin didengar Susa. Namun bukan juga tawa lirih yang seakan terpaksa dikeluarkan itu yang ingin didengarnya. Bukan juga senyuman paksa yang seakan menyayat hatinya itu yang ingin dilihatnya. Bukan langkah berat sang kapten yang seakan dipaksa untuk diangkat, digerakkan untuk bergerak dalam lapangan.

Ia terus berharap dalam hati supaya ia tak mendengar suara isak tangis dari figur kapten tim basket mereka itu di lapangan. Ia berharap Imayoshi tak berhenti di tempatnya, merenung, terlihat lemah di hadapan umum. Ia berharap ia ditulikan dengan suara tawa bahagia dari Seirin, ia berharap tak mendengar suara nafas Imayoshi yang tercekat, seakan berusaha menahan tangis.

"—ayo berbaris, Susa."

—Susa hanya memilih untuk diam dan menuruti kaptennya itu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Namun sebuah perasaan menyenangkan yang bernama lega tak kunjung menghampirinya saat itu.

.

.

.

Samar.

Memang samar. Terlalu samar untuk orang awam, orang-orang yang tak mengerti apa-apa—atau hanya mengerti sedikit—tentang Imayoshi, namun Susa—yang dalam pemikirannya sendiri adalah orang yang paling mengetahui Imayoshi dari segi apapun, lebih dari siapapun—dapat mendengarnya. Jelas.

"..."

Suara isak tangis yang tertahan itu. Pelan, samar, _lirih_.

Tak ada yang menyadari suara isakan itu selain Susa-untungnya. Sakurai maupun Wakamatsu sedang duduk di bangku, keduanya menunduk dan terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan pertandingan barusan dengan pemikiran sendiri-sendiri. Aomine sudah menghilanng entah kemana dan Momoi sedang mencarinya. Harasawa tidak terlihat berada dalam ruangan. Dan Imayoshi—

"Ah, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

—memalsukan senyum tipis—yang berakhir tak dilihat siapapun—itu untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

Mungkin memang, lagi-lagi tak akan ada yang menyadarinya selain Susa.

"Imayoshi, aku ikut."

Tak ada yang merespon ketika kedua senior kelas tiga itu meninggalkan ruangan, berjalan ke arah toilet dengan berdampingan. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Keduanya saling menunduk, tidak menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada yang melontarkan kata-kata sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya diam.

Sunyi.

Kedua pemuda itu tetap bertahan dalam diam sampai mereka masuk ke dalam toilet yang kebetulan saat itu kosong.

Tak ada yang melakukan apapun. Susa hanya berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menatap refleksi diri masing-masing dalam cermin—yang entah mengapa seakan menatapnya dengan tatapan belas kasihan yang malah terlihat bagai mengejek bagi Susa.

"...Susa, kalau kau mau duluan—"

"—keluarkan saja, Imayoshi."

Hening.

Kedua pemuda itu kini bertatapan. Mata Imayoshi—yang begitu sipit sampai biasanya terlihat seakan tertutup itu—kini terbuka, menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata milik Susa. Keduanya kembali diam, namun manik mereka bertatapan, terkunci, seakan mata mereka sedang berbicara dan beradu kata satu sama lain dalam kesunyian itu.

"...Apa... Maksudmu..."

Diam. Susa memilih diam ketika ia melihat air mata tanpa sadar menuruni pipi Imayoshi. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mendekati figur kapten itu kemudian memeluk Imayoshi, membiarkannya menangis dalam penyesalan.

"Kenapa..."

Ia tetap memilih untuk diam. Suara isakan itu kembali, kali ini tidak samar, tapi jelas—terlalu jelas—di telinganya.

Susa tak peduli bajunya basah oleh air mata Imayoshi. Ia berusaha tak memedulikan air matanya sendiri yang mulai menetes menuruni pipinya. Figur Imayoshi yang mulai menangis tadi terus melekat di memorinya, seakan tak mau lepas dari sana.

_Ah. Aku salah._

_Aku tak ingin melihat air mata ini lagi._

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Note: —yak, selesai. Saya tahu, gak jelas maksimal kan 8'D /shot Udah gak jelas, pendek, keliatan banget kalo saya gak niat orz /dibuang Maaf kalo Imayoshi sama Susa jadi OOC, habis mau dapetin karakternya rada susah sih orz Terus, saya juga galau waktu mau ngepublish cerita ini, karena—gak ada namanya Susa di ffn! ;w;

Yak~ dengan begitu ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom KNBI ya? 8'D Jadi, karena ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal, minna~ /duk /gausahkenalan

O—oke. Mind to review? 8'D


End file.
